La jalousie ça à du bon parfois
by juu-densi
Summary: La jalousie est un vilain défaut...Mais parfois elle permet à deux êtres qui s'aiment de se rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

Partie1

_Un matin à l'OPS du ncis._

Nell Jones pénètre à l'intérieur de l'agence du ncis de Los Angeles. Les bureaux de ces 4 collègues sont encore vides. En effet nous sommes mardi, et comme tous les mardi Sam et Callen arrivent après elle car ils prennent un petit déjeuné ensemble avant de venir travailler. Deeks, comme tous les jours, arrive après elle. Elle remarque les affaires de l'agent féminin, signe de sa présence .  
Nell gravit les escaliers, afin de rejoindre ses quartiers, dans la salle des opérations. En arrivant au niveau de la salle elle entendit deux voies. Elle reconnus celle d'Eric, et celle de Kensi.

**Kensi:** Bon, je te laisse travailler... Je vais faire mes rapports.  
**Eric**: D'accord, en plus les autres vont arriver.  
**Kensi**: Oui! Et n'oublis pas pour ce soir.  
**Eric**: Conte sur moi.

Nell s'écarta vivement de la porte elle ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation. Conversation qui l'intrigué... Ce soir? Et que faisaient ils ensemble si tôt? C'était pas la première fois, et ces derniers temps ils arrivaient souvent ensemble.

Partie2

Kensi, sorti de la salle laissant Eric seul avec ses ordinateurs. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers elle croisa Nell. Elle ne pensa pas une minute que cette dernière avait entendu sa conversation avec Eric.

**Kensi**: Ha salut Nell! Tu vas bien?  
**Nell:** *sourire légèrement forcé* Oui très bien et toi?  
**Kensi**: * surprise de la réaction de Nell* Oui ,

Après ce bref échange les deux femmes allèrent a leurs occupation respective.  
Nell s'installa à son ordinateur après avoir brièvement salué Eric. Ce dernier fut surpris de la distance de la jeune analyste, mais ne dit rien.  
De son côté Kensi fut vite rejoint par Callen et Sam.

**Callen**: Salut kens'!  
**Kensi:** *relevant la tête de son rapport* salut les gars!  
**Sam**: Boucle d'or, n'est pas arrivé?  
**Kensi**: Non pas encore, il est toujours le dernier.  
**Callen**: *avec une idée derrière la tête* Oui, c'est vrai.. Mais toi par contre tu es souvent la première a arriver ou a partir surtout ces dernier temps...comme Eric...  
**Sam:** * rentrant de le jeu de Callen* Oui c'est vrai, vous arrivé souvent ensemble ces derniers temps...  
**Kens**i:*fronçant les sourcils* On habitent dans le même quartier...On fais juste du covoiturage.  
**Callen:** *croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et mettant les pieds sur don bureau, puis s'adressant à Sam.* Di c voiturage vraiment?! Tu entends ça Sam, ils font du covoiturage!  
**Hetty**: Oui Mr Callen comme vous et Sam. Maintenant je vous prierais de bien vouloir retourner à vos rapports et de retirer vos chaussures de ce bureau

Callen s'exécuta surpris de la soudaine arrivé d'Hetty faisant pouffer ces deux coéquipier.

**Callen**: *tous bas* Cette femme est un vrai ninja!  
**Hetty**: * au loin* Je vous ai entendu!

Sur ces mots Sam et Kensi éclatèrent de rire sous les grimaces de Callen.  
Ils oublièrent même ma discussion qu'ils avaient initialement avec la jeune femme. Ils se mirent au travail jusqu'à l'arrivé du lieutenant Deeks.

**Deeks**: Salut les gars, salut Fern!  
**Kensi**: T'es en retard Shaggy!

**Deeks:** Oui mais c'est pas de ma faite.  
**Sam**: C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois?  
**Deeks**: Monty à manger une éponge...  
**Kensi**: *le coupant* Encore?!  
**Deeks**: Oui, j'ai du l'amené chez le véto.  
**Callen**: Ce chien est bizzard...

Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé les agents se remirent tranquillement au travail. Ma journée se déroula lentement sans enquête. Alors une fois les rapports finis ils purent retourner à leurs maison.  
Deeks, qui avait oublié son téléphone revint au bureau pensant les trouver vide... Mais il vit les affaires de sa partenaire ainsi que celles du geek.

**Deeks**: *pensant* C'est bizarre... Que font ils encore là tous les deux... Ces derniers temps c'est fréquent.. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble...Se pourrait il qu'ils sortent ensemble? Non... Eric et dingue de Nell... Mais?..

Deeks après avoir récupéré son téléphone, s'avança lentement vers la salle de gym.

**Eric**:*essoufflé* Stop on s'arrête! J'en peux plus.  
**Kensi**: Il faut vraiment que tu travail encore ton endurance.  
**Eric**: Oui mais pas ce soir.  
**Kensi:** D'accord, allez on rentre je te ramène!  
**Eric**: Merci, on peut mangé ensemble si tu veut on pourras parler de samedi comme ça.  
**Kensi:** Oui, parfais! Je meurs de faim en plus.

Deeks, se dépêcha de partir. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils sortaient ensemble! Son cœur se sera à cette idée. Il était déçu, triste en colère contre eux et contre lui même. Mais surtout il était jaloux .

Voilà je vous ai mis les deux première partie parce que la première est vraiment très courte...J'espère que ça vous à plus! Donnez moi vos avis, vos conseils.

A bientôt pour la suite, Ju'

P.S: Désolé pour les fautes...


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 3

La semaine passa lentement pour les agents du Ncis. Il régné une ambiance tendue entre les différents partenaire. En effet Deeks et Nell était distant avec leur partenaire respectif. En effet depuis plusieurs semaines ces deux derniers semble plus proche que d'habitude... Ils passaient tu temps ensemble, que tous les deux échangeaient à voix basse et se taisait quand quelqu'un s'approchait de trop prêt d'eux.  
Kensi et Deeks c'étaient disputé le vendredi, elle avait essayé de lui téléphoner suite à cela mais il n'avait pas décroché.  
Nous étions samedi soir et Kensi devait retrouver Eric sur la plage à proximité de chez eux.

**Kensi**:*s'approchant d'Eric* Alors? Comment ça c'est passé?  
**Eric:** J'ai encore besoin de m'entrainer en tire, et continuer le sport...Mais à partir de Lundi...Je pourrais aller aussi sur le terrain!  
**Kensi**: *prenant Eric dans ces bras* Oh c'est géniale Eric! Je savais que tu réussirais!  
**Eric:** Merci...Sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussis.

_Je pense qu'un petit flash-back est nécessaire afin de comprendre, retournons 1mois et demi plus tôt. _

Un soir après une longue journée l'agent Blye se détendait sur son canapé, devant une émission débile et une bière. Son moment de détente fut interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte. Intrigué la jeune femme se leva pour ouvrir. Sa surprise s'agrandis en découvrant Eric à son palier.

**Eric**: Hey, désolé de débarquer comme ça si tard...Mais... Heu... J'ai un service à te demander...  
**Kensi**: *s'écartant de la porte, un peut inquiètes* vas y rentre... Tous vas bien? T'as des problèmes?  
**Eric:** *passant sa main dans ses cheveux* Non, non rien de grave.  
**Kensi:** Qu'est ce qui se passe alors?  
**Eric**: Alors voilà c'est quelque chose que j'envisage depuis un peut de temps...J'aimerais passé les tests qui me permettrons de faire également du terrain quand cela est nécessaire...Et je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais m'aider à m'entrainer...  
** Kensi:** *un peut sous le choc* Heu, oui bien sur, mais pourquoi cette envie soudaine? Et pourquoi tu me demandes à moi?  
**Eric:** Je sais pas, je me sens parfois inutile...Je suis le seul qui ne vient jamais, je regarde toujours impuissant les choses, surtout quand ça tourne mal...On à perdu Dom, Renko... C'est un peut pour eux que je fais ça, comme un hommage... Et si je demande ça aux garçons ils vont me chambré, il ne me prendrons pas au sérieux...  
**Kensi**: *avec un léger sourire* Je suis sur que Dom et Renko seraient fière de toi...Et ne pense pas aux autres je suis certaine qu'avec de l'entrainement du sera un très bon élément sur le terrain. Ne doute pas de toi sans toi ont ne pourrait pas réussir toutes ses enquêtes.  
**Eric:** Merci... Alors?  
**Kensi**: Alors c'est oui! Ca sert à ça aussi les amis.

Et ces ainsi qu'ils commencèrent les entrainements passant par le sport, le combat, le tire avec une arme. Passant ainsi beaucoup de temps ensemble. Faisant douter leurs amis qui pensé que les deux amis entretenaient une relation plus qu'amical.

_Fin du flash back._  
_  
_  
**_Kensi**: Tu as fais le plus gros toi...On va pouvoir l'annoncer aux autres.  
**Eric:** *avec une grimace* Oui... Je me demande comment ils vont le prendre.  
**Kensi:** Ils seront fiers de toi.  
**Eric:** J'espère.  
**Kensi**: Et comme ça ils seront pourquoi on se voyait temps...  
**Eric:** Ouai... Dit c'est moi où Nell t Deeks sont vachement distant.  
**Kensi**: Nan, ce n'est pas toi... Je pense que Nell est jalouse. Sam et Callen sont persuadés qu'on sort ensemble ! Je pense que c'est la même chose pour les autres.  
**Eric:** *choque* Quoi! Et comment ça jalouse?  
**Kensi**: Ouvre les yeux Eric elle est amoureuse de toi...Et je sais que toi aussi…Il faut que tu lui dise.  
**Eric:** Oh... Hhum oui j'irais lui parler...Mais toi tu parleras à Deeks dans ce cas...  
**Kensi**: *Mentant* Je...je vois pas de quoi tu parle...  
**Eric:** A d'autre... Vous vous aimez c'est évident. Tellement que même moi je l'ai vu.  
**Kensi**: *riant* Oui...Je sais...J'ai peur de le perdre. En plus on c'est disputé hier.  
**Eric:** Comment ça?  
**Kensi:** Et bien...Je lui ai proposé de passer la soirée ensemble comme presque tous les vendredi. Mais il ma rembarré en me disant qu'il avait mieux à faire et que moi aussi surement...

_Flash back_

**Kensi:** Quoi? Mais non, on passe toujours nos vendredi ensemble.  
**Deeks**: *énervé* Oui... Et bha pas cette fois!  
**Kensi**: *énervée aussi* Ok, mais c'est quo le problème t'es super distant depuis jours.  
**Deeks**: Dis celle qui me cache quelque chose. Me ment pas je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Eric, vos messe basse le temps que vous passer que tous les deux...*marquant une pause* Je vous ai entendu dans la salle de gym l'autre jours...  
**Kensi**:*surprise* Co…  
**Deeks:** *la coupant* Te fatigue pas j'ai pas envie d'écouter tes excuses...Tes mensonges... J'étais trop stupide de croire qu'il y'avait un truc entre nous.  
**Kensi:***tristement* Deeks…

Mais c'était trop tard il avait tourné les talon et était partis.  
_  
_  
_Fin du flash back_

**Eric:** Désolé c'est à cause de moi.  
**Kensi**: Non c'est nous, il faut vraiment qu'on parle…Je le ferais lundi.

Si j'ai eu cette idée c'est par ce que je trouve qu'Eric est trop en arrière plan...C'est dommage, bon après c'est vrai qu'Eric avec une arme c'est bizzard.  
Je pense qu'eric et kensi pourrait être plus proche que ça après tous ils étaient tous les deux très proche de dom, nate et renko... Pour ma part je l'imagine plus proche d' Eric que de Nell, j'aimerais bien les voir plus amis (mais pas plus )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà la fin de cette petite ship, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

* * *

**Partie 4**

Le week-end passa rapidement. On était à présent lundi. Les agents arrivaient petit à petit. Une fois l'équipe au complet Hetty les convoqua pour une petite réunion.

**Hetty:** Jeunes gens, si je vous ai convoqué c'est par ce que j'ai une annonce à vous faire...Enfin monsieur Beal...

L'équipe se tourna alors vers Eric, le fixant interrogativement. Eric cherchait c'est mots, il paniqué un peut de la réaction de ses amis...Il croisa alors le regard encourageant de Kensi.

**Eric:** *Inspirant un grand coup. * Alors...Samedi dernier j'ai passé un examen qui me permet de faire également du terrain...Et j'ai réussis, donc à partir de maintenant je suis autorisé à aller sur le terrain et porter une arme.

Le reste de l'équipe le regardaient choqué. Mettant mal a l'aise le technicien.

**Sam:** Ouhaa... Mais toi avec une arme ce n'est pas dangereux?!  
**Kensi:** *prenant la défense d'Eric* Ne t'inquiètes pas Il se débrouille même plus tôt bien!  
**Callen:** * Cherchant a la piégé* Comment tu sais ça toi?!  
**Eric:** *parlant à la place de Kensi* Par ce que c'est elle qui m'a entrainé!

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce tous comprirent alors la raison de la soudaine proximité des deux jeunes gens. Nell et Deeks eux restaient silencieux gênés de leur comportement vis à vis de leur partenaire respectif.

**Sam:** Et bien moi je dis il va falloir fêter ça... Mais avant, je veux te voir au champ de tire, et au combat.

Et sans le laisser parler il l'entraina hors de la pièce, suivis de Callen.  
Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. Il faut bien l'avouer tous étaient impressionné par Eric qui se débrouillé plutôt bien dans les divers domaine où ils l'avaient testé.  
Finalement la journée pris fin et chacun pris le chemin de leur maison, décidant de fêter la nouvelle le vendredi. Mais avant de partir Eric et Kensi devaient parler à leur partenaire afin de respecter le pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

_ Du Côté de Nell et Eric._

Nell rangeait ces affaires quand elle entendis des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna pour voir Eric.

**Eric:** Heu Nell, je pourrais te parler...  
**Nell:** Ha Eric! Moi aussi je voudrais te parler...  
**Eric:** Je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir parler de cet examen, de t'avoir mise à l'écart.  
**Nell:** Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas... Je voulais aussi m'excuser, j'ai était distante ces derniers jours... Je comprenais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Kensi... Mais je ne savais pas quoi... Je ne savais pas ce quo se passé entre vous...  
**Eric**: Je t'assure qu'il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous...On est juste amis...* hésitant* En faite je voulais aussi de dire... Je...*inspirant un grand coup et débitant ces paroles a vivent allure* jesuisamoureuxdetoi.  
Nell: *s'approchant* Quoi?  
**Eric:** Je...Je t'aime Nell.

Nell le regarda alors avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les deux nouveaux amants se séparèrent et se sourirent doucement.

_Du côté de Deeks et Kensi._

Deeks se tenais devant la porte de sa partenaire. Il allait frapper à la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit sur Kensi.

**Kensi:** *sursautant* Deeks!  
**Deeks: **C'est moi.  
**Kensi:** * petit rire* Je vois ça... J'allait justement venir te voir.  
**Deeks:** Ha oui?  
**Kensi:** Oui...On doit parler de ce qui c'est passé vendredi...  
**Deeks**: Je crois aussi...  
**Kensi:** Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais croire qu'il se passé quelque chose avec Eric...  
**Deeks**: Tu m'as rien fais croire c'est moi... J'ai tous mal interprété... J'étais tous simplement aveuglé par ma jalousie.  
Kensi: Ta jalousie?  
**Deeks:** Oui par rapport à notre truc...On peut pas l'ignorer...Et…Je...*soufflant et plus bas* Et puis zut!

Sans crier gare le surfeur pris le visage de sa partenaire avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut assez bref. En effet le blond s'écarta de sa belle pour lui dire.

**Deeks:** Je t'aime!

Kensi le regarda quelqu'un secondes en silence avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser à son tour et de lui murmurer en retour les trois même petits mots.  
Finalement cette histoire se finis plutôt bien. Comme quoi même si la jalousie est un vilain défaut dans certain cas elle permet à deux être qui s'aiment de se rapprochés.

* * *

Fin! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Comme j'ai très peut de retour je sais pas trop...Donc si vous avez des conseils, des avis, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire.

A bientôt, Ju'


End file.
